Welcome to Bloxburg
Welcome to Bloxburg is a popular place that already has 2M + followers, 639K + likes and only 21K + dislikes. This makes it the best placer (by marks like and dizlike). About Place The gameplay of the place is interesting, if you do not take into account the routine processes of making virtual currency. This is the RP genre, so you can easily get comfortable. In this game you need to build a house, buy different things, in general, this game will be an excellent analogue of real life. Entry is R $ 25 (when development is completed, the entrance to the place will be free). The creator of the place is Coeptus. About Creator What is interesting, he has a lot of Robux. Place is in the category "Top Earnings" - but it can be considered a "teapot" - it does not have a single expensive item (except for the Bloxy Award). Jobs There are 11 jobs in the place now, and you can get a different amount of in-game currency from each job. After completing a certain number of tasks, you will receive a promotion and start earning more money for the task. To receive money, a player must complete a shift, after which he will receive a salary. Cashier Bloxy Burgers Edit As a cashier, a player takes orders from an NPC. Customers line up in a straight line and tell the cashier what they would like to order. Then the cashier will look at the register and select the items that the customer ordered. If you give the client the correct order, they will find a place to sit and eat their food, and then they will leave. If a player enters the wrong order, the customer will get angry and give negative feedback using phrases such as “This is not what I ordered!”. Then they will leave the restaurant. If a customer waits too long for an order, then the customer will leave the restaurant. Fisherman edit When you start the task the player is automatically given a fishing rod to throw on the shoreline. A fishing rod can only be used on the shoreline, otherwise it will not work. When you throw the bait into the water, after a few minutes it will begin to sink into the water. This indicates that the fish is pulling at the bait, and if you wind the line while this happens, the player gets the fish and makes money. Ice Cream Seller Edit This work is similar to the work of the Cashier at Bloxy Burgers. The client will approach the cone-shaped building of ice cream and give the order. Ben's ice cream has three flavors of ice cream: strawberry, chocolate and vanilla. It also has three available fillings: toppings, caramel sauce and cookie dough. NPCs ask for two tablespoons of ice cream, each consisting of one of three flavors. If the player gives the customer the correct order, they will go away when they eat it. If the player gives them the wrong order, they will announce this by giving negative feedback; something like “This is not what I ordered!” and will leave the stand. If a player takes too long, the client will leave the stand without saying anything. It will be completed. Mood Mood is a statistic of your character. You can view it by clicking the person’s icon in the lower right corner of the screen. All sentiments subside over time and eventually deplete. Mood From what rises From what decreases Hunger Eating or drinking. Eat Sauce. Fun Watching TV, playing video games, playing with toys, reading a book, playing a musical instrument and dancing. Nothing to do. Energy Sleep, sit, drink coffee, take a shower, drink Sauce and bathe. Exercise, draw, dance. Hygiene Shower, toilet, bathing, washing hands or brushing your teeth. Exercise and Eat Sauce. Effects Mood If the mood is high If the mood is low Hunger - - Fun Increase earnings at work. Salary is lower. Energy Fast speed. Slow speed. Hygiene No smelly particles and flies. Smelly particles and flies. Category:Places Category:Popular places Category:2014 Category:Old places Category:Town and City